A love with the taste of coffee
by Khrutz
Summary: Levi still have feelings for Eren after their break-up but this one fell in love with his childhood friend, Mikasa Ackerman. In Mikasa's case, she first thought of Eren as a brother that she need to protect. But after the accident, she felt more than just affection, but somehow couldn't exoress in words. She hated Levi, but respect him for taking care of her adoptive brother...
1. Prologue

_Eren, please be careful._

_Eren, I'll protect you forever._

_Eren... Please be safe and alive._

_Eren-!_

"Sorry... All these years, you've took great care of me and Armin like a big sister even thoughts don't like to be treated like a baby brother... You'll make a great wife one day. I always dreamed to be...", he chuckled at that precise time with no sign of happiness showing in his beautiful grey orbs, "Your husband in secret."

"These words doesn't suit you at all, Eren."

"I guess so... But I lik..."

His body stood lifeless on the bed and spirit left its current body as his eyes were delicately closed. He left for the other world to rest in peace.

Eren, I... Don't like you, I love you and I miss you.

_**I miss you.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Bitter

This morning seems a bright and sunny and the perfect weather to start the day. Mikasa would most likely stretch her body as a little warm up before coming down to do her usual preparations.

She is still at her universities days. Grades were highly above average, and she got a beautiful face and good fitness. She wore a white camisole and some dark jeans while looking simple and fashionable at the same time. But, she didn't forget her important trademark for her everyday out wear: a dark red scarf.

She finished to pour down the coffee she brewed in her bottle and off she goes to take her bus. The tantalizing aroma of fresh coffee light up a small smile on her mouth.

Waiting for the bus is an other daily life thing, there some special memories based there. At the station, there are familiar people she knew. First off is her childhood friend Armin, that blond young man got in the school by scholarship and was considered a genius and curious guy. Though that he has the smarts, his physical abilities weren't improving much. In the younger days, he was bullied, then his best friend and Mikasa will come to help him fight of the bad kids.

Both of them usually talk about their projects and daily lives, but they never touched one subject. The other one to be Reiner and Berthold. Both of the are nice and they're very close to each other. Mikasa doesn't talk much with them, but Armin does.

After some minutes, the bus came on time as Mikasa took out her bus pass. It only takes fifteen minutes for the transport arrive at the destination she needs to get off with Armin.

At most of her classes, she is with Armin. There are others too like Sasha, the huge appetite girl, Jean, an ordinary man and somehow a bit weird, Connie, an energetic guy, Krista and Ymir who are always together, Annie who is her nemesis for some own reasons and seen always together with the two other guys from the station.

Mikasa is usually seen as calm and stoic, but one man other than her half-brother bring out her true emotions and that is; the school doctor Levi Ackerman. She was known as Mikasa Ackerman, but she doesn't have any link between them except a grudge inside her for that cold man.

Remembering that scene which all begin her hate towards that aloof man was really a pain to see since the man she loved was also there getting beat up by that man, the other one she was talking about was Eren Jaeger.

She protected him and loved him from the true depths of her heart, but it wasn't enough to keep him alive, when he died beginning from a car accident. She was also a witness and a victim of it. Her family all died and she was the sole survivor with Eren. He indeed survived the crash, but his body was at his weakest state. He always stayed at the school's nurse office with doctor Levi. Unlike her, Eren forgave the beating in front of a big audience and worship that "horrible" man.

Deep inside her, she couldn't entirely hate that man, since he had save numerous people lives since the last recent plague, and was considered a legend. It reminded a facade of her deceased adoptive father, Eren's father.

In class, it happens to her that her gaze went to the view by the window. The outside looks more beautiful and free, but emits off a dangerous feeling, but that didn't much to her. Her dream was to live off a peaceful life with Eren and Armin. That dream only become to the past. Her eyes lost its liveliness inside the black orbs of hers.

When she returns home, she usually went to train herself, today is not the case, since it was the Memorial Day of Eren's death. It has already one year. She took out a black coat and on the way to see him, she bought white roses at the flower shop of the town.

White roses had a deep meaning for her. Roses was a sign of love, and the color white was for her a color who was like the light, none of the colors can become white and white is the source of any color. Eren was for her; a source of light in her heart that will never die out.

At the graveyard, Mikasa went to visit Eren's resting place: his tomb, somehow there were a figure of a man standing there staring at the gravestone. At the distance she was, she couldn't know if he was small or just far. But the hair color was a color she knew, the color black dancing with the wind and she couldn't think straight but she would think of one thing: it's Eren, no doubt about it. No other one had visited his grave or knew the location. Just from a view of the back, she didn't think right, and jumped onto the man and tears flooded her cheeks as her eyes slowly become swollen.

"E-Eren... Is this really you...?"

She was progressively losing her voice as she soaked in her own sorrow and "hope".

The person didn't respond to her; or just didn't want to.

"It is proved scientifically that humans can't come back to life. You're the smart girl, you should knew that already."

"You-!" She pushed herself away from the body she just embraced and had figured out her mistake. That short height and that abrasive tone of voice was from the man she holds revenge on, the school's doctor.

_**Why was he here?**_


End file.
